Under Fallen Stars
by ParadiseAvenger
Summary: MOVED! This is a tale that might not be true... There as once a spoiled prince who was given anything he wanted and a slave who catered to his every whim. And they lived happily ever after. The end. But that is not the way this story will end... AU. Adult themes, rape. Three-shot. AxelXRoxas. MOVED!


So, at this point, everyone knows that I was forced to remove Lemon Island and its mature content due to the Eliminator Forum vicious attacking and trolling me. I'm going to move ALL my mature stories to a new website. If you're just as sick of this as I am, please join our cause to bring freedom back to Fanfiction!

**Avenger Forum link, remove spaces and *:** www. fanfiction. n*e*t /forum/Avenger/119079 (All information can be found in the Supporter forum.)

**The Rebellion Forum link, remove spaces and *:** www. fanfiction. n*e*t /forum/The-Rebellion/114259/ (Most forums are banding together here.)

**Petition for an MA rating link, remove spaces and *:** www. change. o*r*g /petitions/fanfiction-net-we-want-fanfiction-to-create-a-ma-rating

…

Anyway, I have **MOVED** this story **COMPLETELY** to another site. You can find this **STORY** and all its subsequent **UPDATES **here: h*t*t*p*:/archiveofourown. o*r*g /works/708368/chapters/1308624

I have the same penname there as I do here: ParadiseAvenger

…

Inspired by chapter eight, The Star of Jealousy, from the manga Tarot Café. It's a great story. I'd recommend giving it a read—it's pretty short, too, only seven volumes.

X X X

This is a tale that had passed from truth, into legend, and finally fading into myth. At this point, after so much time had passed in the mortal world, it was uncertain that something like this had ever happened to anyone anywhere. Most of the story has been changed or forgotten, but still… I assure you, it might not be something that ever truly happened. Or maybe, it was closer to the truth than anyone would have ever cared to admit…

And so this tale begins.

Axel had been a fantastically spoiled prince from day one. Not only was he his father's favorite son, but he was the youngest of eight sons and three daughters. As the baby of the family and having not a single chance at the throne, he was often given anything and everything he wanted. He was denied nothing. And so, on that day, he was of course not denied what he wanted.

The year was 1529 in late October. It was a dark day in history for the neighboring and now-conquered kingdom. But for Axel's land, it was nothing more than good news. Since he was too young—merely thirteen—at the time to have been involved in the battle directly, he was lounging around in his father's throne room, eavesdropping on the conversations about the fierce battles and great victory and, best of all, the spoils of war. Biting into his apple, he reclined against an exquisite marble pillar and merely listened for something interesting. Finally, after the boring diplomacies were over, Axel heard something wonderful and interesting.

"Are these the new slaves?" his father asked. His large voice boomed through the great hall, surely frightening the prisoners.

"Yes my lord," a servant said softly.

Axel peeked around the pillar, hoping to catch a glimpse of these new prizes. The apple slipped from his fingers and rolled across the polished marble floor, causing another servant to scramble to pick it up. As if drawn by an invisible string, Axel found himself rising to his feet and coming around the pillar where he had been hiding in the shadows.

"Axel?" his father snapped. "What are you doing here?"

Axel barely heard his father's powerful voice. He was too captivated by the site before him.

The slaves to be added to his father's harem were lined up before the throne, pressed shoulder to shoulder in a fearful huddle. Sheltered between two beautiful women was a gorgeous young boy. He must have been only six. He was cowering, clearly frightened, yet still just stunning. His hair was the color of shining gold, his eyes a shade short of sapphire, his lips were like the petals of a rose, and his skin was flawless alabaster. Though his eyes were red-rimmed from crying and his lips were slightly chapped, he was still stunning. His body, though thin and draped in filthy grey cloth, was thin and corded, strong and very sexy.

Axel's mouth watered at the sight of him. He looked like the god of beauty reincarnated into a mortal coil.

"I…" Axel whispered.

"Axel?" the king repeated.

"I want him," Axel gasped. "Please."

And, because Axel was his father's favorite son and the baby, he was denied nothing. The king nodded, waved his hand, and gave his command. Like a frail sheep being cut off from the rest of the flock, the boy was tugged from the group and forced to his knees at Axel's feet. Axel put his toes beneath the boy's chin and made the cowering creature look up at him. His breath was lost in his throat, choking him. This boy was so stunning, so gorgeous, so lovely…

"I'm your master now," Axel's mouth said without his permission.

The boy's blue eyes darted, fresh tears gathering in the corners. One shining jewel slipped down his pale cheek, smearing away a thin layer of grime.

"Understand?" Axel's mouth said again.

The boy shuddered, but weakly nodded.

"Son?" the king asked.

Axel glanced at his father, bowed, and said gratefully, "Thank you, Father."

The king dismissed him with a wave of his heavily-jeweled hand.

And so, Axel grasped his new slave by his thin wrist and pulled him to his feet. Stumbling, weakly protested, the boy followed after him—after all, what choice did he have? Once they were out of the king's throne room, Axel pushed the boy up against the wall. He wanted to kiss him, wanted so badly to just take every inch of him, but the boy cowered, whimpering in terror. Axel stilled his movement, gently tipping the boy's face up to look at him. Tears glistened in those red-rimmed blue eyes and now Axel saw deep bruise-like shadows beneath those orbs.

Axel sighed heavily, brushing some flaxen hair from the boy's face, his fingers lingering at the curve of his jaw. His skin was so soft beneath his fingertips, like living velvet, but what Axel had originally thought was dirt were actually faint bruises. This boy had been through a war, lost his country and his home and probably his family. Then, he had been brought here to become part of the conquering king's harem, to be a whore for the rest of his life. These thoughts sobered Axel's passion. He didn't even kiss the boy.

All he did was ask, "What's your name?"

The boy took a long time in answering, wetting his chapped lips. "R-Roxas," he said finally.

…

In the ten years that followed, the spoiled young prince was happy that he hadn't taken Roxas that first night. Such an act would have probably broken him and that would have been a terrible thing. Not only was Roxas beautiful, but he was smart and funny. Axel catered to the boy's every whim—teaching him to read and write, teaching him swordplay and music, dressing him in fine clothes, dazzling him with gifts and inviting him to grand parties at his side. To break someone so wonderful… it would have been the cruelest of all acts.

Axel soon came to love the slave and he truly believed that Roxas loved him as well. Their bond was close, close enough that it agitated the men and women of Axel's small harem and the knights and servants that attended him night and day. He had eyes for no one but Roxas.

And he used his power to give Roxas everything.

"Roxas," Axel called. "Come here. I have something for you!"

Roxas appeared from the shadows, just as beautiful now as he had been in his tormented youth. In fact, Axel thought he was even more beautiful now with his face so distinguished and his body so much stronger. He no longer looked like a fragile child.

"Here," Axel said and removed the large jewel from his finger. He pressed it into Roxas's hand, smiling at him. "It's a family heirloom. Wear it always and let it remind you of me."

"You are too generous, my lord," Roxas said, kneeling at Axel's feet in a courteous bow. Though they were old friends, it was important that Roxas still showed the prince his respect. He was merely a slave after all, no matter how finely Axel dressed him or treated him. That would never change. He was merely a slave, one who should have become nothing more than a whore in the king's endless harem years ago. "My lord," Roxas whispered, slipping the jewel onto his finger and admiring it.

Axel tipped up his beautiful face. "Roxas, you may call me Axel when we are alone," he said softly.

Roxas scanned the room swiftly and found that the room was empty of servants or other slaves. His lips curved faintly. "Axel," he murmured.

But little did they both know—they were not alone. From the shadows, a beautiful woman watched and grew angry at the bond between them. She would someday have the prince's affection, attract his eye, and finally bear his child. But not now… Now he only had eyes for Roxas.

The young prince beamed and then leaned down, closing the space between them. His palms cupped Roxas's pale face, felt the boy's chin lift to welcome the kiss, and for a moment, their sweet breath mingled. Then, Axel kissed him fully.

Roxas's lips were soft and warm and parted beneath Axel's mouth like the petals of a flower. Axel couldn't resist the temptation those parted lips invited. His tongue slipped into Roxas's mouth, licking just beneath his teeth in that sensitive place that made Roxas melt. His arms wound around the young man, holding him close, while he devoured him. Then, finally, they broke apart. Roxas was panting, but Axel was merely heated and aroused.

"Roxas," he whispered and captured his young slave's lips once again.

X X X

And I removed the original mature content that continued from that point due to the trolls. Please join the cause to bring maturity to Fanfiction again. Or read this story and all its updates in its original version on Archive of Our Own.


End file.
